


A Weight Off The Heart

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: When Katniss and Peeta make up after their fight coming home from the first Games, they decide to get through the aftermath together. But as they get closer, Katniss begins to doubt just how confused she really was- or if she was at all.My second submission for Everlark Fic Exchange-Prompt # 89  Canon divergence. Katniss and Peeta talk when they return to District 12 after the first games and grow closer…. [submitted by @thestuckinbed]





	A Weight Off The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Second and last submission! Yay! Not as happy with this one, but I had a lot of fun writing it even if I feel like Katniss may be a little OOC. Just a one shot. But DOES take place in the same AU as "Talk To Him" does- another little Drabble I have up you can read if you like. But the basis of the AU is Gale is actually the loving, supportive friend Katniss thinks and does not try and push his feelings onto her. Instead trying to push her to do what makes her happy.
> 
> Basically, I got several request about writing the conversation Katniss and Peeta after the ending to that fic. This prompt fit how I saw it going, so I took the prompt and decided to write it. Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to comment or leave a Kudos if you did :).

Silence covered the air between them like a thick blanket. Tangible and heavy. 

Despite the tension, Katniss could almost feel herself sag in relief. Just hearing his voice again seemed to assure her of something. Peeta hadn’t so much as said a word to her since the train, and hearing it again did more to reassure her that this was a good choice then what the words really said. 

Which was “I’m sorry.” The exact same words that she had said to him. The whole intention behind coming here and seeking her fellow Victor out.

Deciding to take this courage and run with it, she spits out all her confusing feelings. “Peeta, I had no idea. No clue that you might have felt the way you said you did in the arena. When I told you it was an act, I had thought you understood. That you knew. I’m so confused about what happened. I am not even sure what was real and what wasn’t anymore.”

Her breath is audible. Peeta takes a moment to utter. “Katniss, I-” 

“What I do know is I miss you. And playing this game of who can ignore one another longest is miserable.” 

Peeta's eyes go wide at her words. Allowing it to sink in for a long moment. After it had, he spoke low and honestly. 

“It’s not your fault, at least not most of it. If I hadn’t brought you up in my interview? None of it would have happened at all. And worse, I’ve acted like a spoiled child since we got home. We’re lucky to be alive, and I’m here pouting.” He says. Eyes trained on what was apparently a very interesting grain of wood in the flooring. 

“You saved the both of us. That's nothing to be sorry for.” She responds without hesitation. “I’ve been avoiding you the same way, so I’m just as guilty as you are.” That seemed to settle it, judging by his resolute nod. 

If hearing his voice again was a ripple relief, this was a wave. The understanding between them like a soothing balsam on the nerves used to make it here. For a time, they continued to stand quietly in the entry of his home. Though luckily, this time it was not because of all the unspoken things, but because there was no more than needed to be said. A more comfortable silence. Peeta, however, does a double take of her and sees something that distresses him. And it doesn’t need to be spoken out loud either. 

She sees it too. The dark bags under his eyes, their blue color dulled and glassy. While he was always lighter in complexion, Katniss sees he is paler than usual.  
Without words, Peeta moves to embrace her. Making sure to catch her eyes, to see her nod of assurance she is okay with it and wraps her in his arms. Soon, they are shaking and who it is coming from is impossible to tell and doesn’t matter anyway. Tears run like rivers into onto one another's shirts, and eventually, they slide to the floor on their knees. Still holding one another firmly as possible.

For all that is uncertain between them, there is no questioning this. The fear and haunting look on both of them is almost blinding to one another. Until then, Katniss thought this was a trauma she would suffer alone. But Peeta didn’t need words to tell her he had the same nightmares, the same flashbacks. And the guilt. The list could go on and on, the trauma they shared and understood without words. 

When the tears stop, and they manage to feel stable enough to separate after their breakdown, Peeta pulls them apart. Only enough so they can look at one another's tear-stained face unimpeded. 

“I don’t want to do this alone, Katniss.”

“Neither do I.” She whispers back. “Together?”

“Together.”  
___________________________________________  
Months later, she kisses him.

They are having dinner with her sister and mother, along with the Hawthrones and the rush of what she can’t deny is love courses through her when she sees him laughing along with Prim. It feels so right to see him here, with her family. Part of it, as he had become. Her sister and mother took to Peeta as quickly as she had. With time, even Gale and his family came to love and be close to him too. Just as she had done, without even necessarily knowing it.

Maybe it was the hours they spent crying together, or perhaps it was the sweeter moments they had as they learned to heal and survive it. The ones they found comfort in one another, or as became more and more common lately, enjoying the days' things felt okay. Even hopeful. 

With more of those days, the more she had begun to accept that maybe she wasn’t as confused about her feelings at all. And maybe more of what happened in the Arena was real than previously believed.

The love she had only just begun to accept was there overcame her for a moment. 

And Katniss wanted to kiss him. Just to see what kissing for real felt like. It was better than she imagined. Peeta freezes for a moment, then melts. Leaning over to kiss her more firmly. It’s different than any other kiss before it, though it reminds her of the kiss in the cave. The one that made her crave another. Even so, it ends far too soon for both of them.

The look on his face pleads for some explanation. 

“I...missed kissing you too, Peeta.” She admits. Hoping he remembers what she is calling back too. “In the Games it was different, I know, but I had hoped…” 

Peeta smiles brightly enough to light the room, and meets her halfway. Stopping her with another kiss, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in closer. The feeling is enough to make her sigh and close her eyes to enjoy it. The movement gets the attention of other people in the room. Not that she notices it. The kiss is far too pleasant to be distracted from. 

When they pull away again, Prim laughs. Gale mutters something like ‘about time’ with a proud smirk, and her mother sighs in what looks like acceptance. All at once Katniss is embarrassed. This honest kiss seemed so private between them, and her cheeks warm when she realizes again that they had spectators still. Even if these ones care both of them. 

Thankfully, Peeta allows her to hide her face in his chest and shoulder. Where it comfortably stays for the rest of the night. That is when she isn't allowing him more kisses, which Katniss decides to give plenty of. 

The Victory Tour is in a week. And she wants him to remember these when they are forced to be the Capitols toys. Whatever Snow demands of them, this is real.


End file.
